


Sinful Love

by soonyoungforever



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anorexia, Demons, Hoseok hates women, Hyungwon is depressed, Hyungwon takes his place, Hyunwoo is trying to warm up to his group, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins, The old Gluttony died and no one talks about him, They're all exactly their sins?, almost forgot that one..., angry Kihyun, lazy and depressed Changkyun, surprisingly-, the sins have been dead for 22 years, there is nothing left to be said without spoiling everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonyoungforever/pseuds/soonyoungforever
Summary: A world where sins and love clash together for the better and for the worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is really crappy, but, I have a love for the whole Seven Deadly Sins AU idea and I've been writing this for so long- It's been weeks since I started this, months actually, but I love this, so why not?

It had started off as any other blood-thirsty night in the world of Unmei. Unmei, the world of Demons and Sins alike. A place for all evil.

It was pretty cold out; around eight at night when the sun had finally set and the moon was now watching over the lands. He stood there, observing through a translucent doorway. A portal to another world.

His blonde, bleached white hair covered his eyes and his clothes blended in with the dark shadows. The town he was watching was one of the cities in the world of humans, or as the demons called it;  _Arradona_. Arradona was where the living flourished in homes of gold and skyscrapers of sliver. He couldn't remember much of what it was like down there, but he knew he didn't have that type of luxury back then. It had been too many years, anyway, to remember things like that.

The streets and buildings had still looked all the same, even in both worlds. Only, here, they were more frightening, darker. But, in Arradona, they were radiant and lively. The streets in the other world were always bustling with new people every day. Many chatted on phones or with other humans alongside them. If you looked Unmei, though, the streets were dead-empty. People tended to stay away from the streets, in fear of getting mugged or raided.  _Unmei wasn't anything like Arradona._

He could only watch as the people out in the human realm walked their final time down the road for the day. Everyone was heading home, eating late dinner, getting ready for the next morning. All day, they were ahead of themselves, working higher and higher. Now, it was the time for rest and he, himself was hungry; starving at that.

A group of girls in flashy clothing suddenly walked by as if coming out of nowhere. Their cleavage was higher than their IQ and faces decked out in piles of makeup that didn't help in the slightest. Every one of them seemed pretty drunk already, but he knew they were heading to one of the bars down the street. He guessed they were going to a bar to hit up some snazzy men, eager to win up someone rich. He, himself, had been to a few of them, checking out for prey. Bars were a hot-spot for new sources of food; seeing as they were always packed and no one was ever sober enough to know what was happening. He scoffed at the girls, thankful that the portal worked like a one-way mirror.

Feeding time would last all night. He was still trying to seek out someone from the small view he had from the portal. So far, no one perked his interest, even though a wealthy, attractive man had walked by a few minutes ago. Footsteps pounded from behind him across the cement floors, he felt his ears perk up from the sound. He leaned down so his knees bent and his body hunched forward. His see-through hand was already somewhat out of the opening so he could see through it easier. Although, he pulled it away when the footsteps got closer. "What do you think you're doing, Hoseok?" He froze in his spot, the deep voice sending shivers down his spine. However, he stood there unfazed.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing, Hyunwoo?" Hoseok groaned, standing up but he didn't turn around to face the demon. "I do this every night, you should know this by now, it's been so many years. Can't you tell? I'm fucking  _fading_ already."

"Oh, I know what you're doing and I can very much see that you're fading. But, as the leader of the gang—"

"Just... let me do what I must do, Hyunwoo."

"I will, but, as I was saying before I was so rudely cut off; I have to check to make sure you're alright."

"Whoa there! Mister Pride being caring and sh—" Hyunwoo glared hard, growling under his breath. Hoseok shut himself up by not saying anything more.

Son Hyunwoo; a powerful soul. He was that kind of person who no one wanted to disturb or mess with. Hoseok knew the fine line that paved itself between Hyunwoo's temper and his playful side. He knew what he was doing. Yet, he was also  _incredibly_ difficult.

"Well, I must ask anyway. It's my job. So, as I said before, what are you doing?" Hyunwoo had crossed his arms as he leaned against the alley wall that surrounded them. The portal was between two abandoned buildings that stayed rejected most of the time. In the human realm, they were mansions that only the rich could afford. But here, they were hideouts for the various souls.

"Same as always, Mister Pride," Hoseok smirked. He could see Hyunwoo roll his eyes from behind his shoulder. "I'm hungry and craving a nice, full course meal," he smiled devilishly.

"Just... keep it safe. Don't you dare do anything you're not supposed too, alright? Get your food and leave."

"I know, I will. Mister Pride—" Hyunwoo growled once again at that. "Oh, don't be so harsh. It was a  _joke_! But, yeah, I'll be back in a few deaths!" Hoseok glanced over at Hyunwoo, his smile overly-smug. Without a second thought, Hoseok pushed himself into the portal.

The world around him drew in an uncomfortable, stimulating air. The atmosphere almost felt suffocating as he stood there. He could feel as the cold night wind brushed his skin. Actually, he could hardly feel it, he couldn't feel it as much as he wanted too at least. His body no longer admitted heat, but, he could feel the temperature change. He was pleased enough with that. It made him feel somewhat alive.

The place around him, Arradona, it shocked him every time he walked into it. It wasn't a dark or deadly place, although, this human world held as many secrets as his home-world does. He could feel it inside of him. He walked down the street of the empty town. Hoseok kept his already completely translucent hands stuffed into his black sweatshirt pockets.

The numerous amount of mansions that towered over everything gave off a weird vibe. Each house was screaming 'I'm better than you' in every direction. Hoseok could hear it flooding his ears. Most of the windows of the houses were dark but there was a great handful that was lit. Hoseok's ears perked up as he passed by a smaller mansion. He glanced up at one of the balconies on the second floor. Light emitted from the room and a beautiful voice sang from within.

Hoseok smelled the air. It was incredibly sweet around the house and he felt his dead soul tingle from the sensation. Almost like he was being controlled by some trance, Hoseok wandered to the closest tree by the balcony and climbed it. He was able to make his way onto a branch, his body fading into its surroundings. Inside the house was a boy, a younger teen to be more exact. He was walking around a room, most likely his bedroom, turning off a lamp and singing to himself. The kid was fairly tall and had soft, brown hair. He was very lanky as well, almost wobbling as he walked across the room.

Hoseok had to move quickly, by now he could tell he didn't have much time before this teenager went to bed. Without any warning, Hoseok stealthily jumped onto the balcony. His lack of actual life made it easy for him to sneak in, as his body was as light as a feather. Once his feet hit the ground, he rushed into the room behind a curtain. So far, this handsome, tall stranger stood unfazed and didn't hear a thing as Hoseok walked behind him. As the person flicked the final light switch, Hoseok leaped in for an attack.

It happened faster than the speed of light. Before the stranger could do anything, Hoseok had turned him around and connected their lips. He made sure to lock their eyes together, the boy's eyes morphing into a shade of rose-pink.  _The magic worked._

The demon could feel as the human started to melt under his control, the stranger's legs now trembling. The boy's hands moved to Hoseok's shoulders lifelessly. He could feel as the human struggled to pull away, only to be held back from the unexpected loss of his strength. Hoseok had kept his eyes open, observing as the boy's own eyes were shut tight in distraught.

Hoseok knew exactly what he was doing, he didn't normally jump onto someone so soon, but this scent was strong. Overpowering, even. It smelled like flowers, the scent rushing through his veins. Throughout the hundreds of human's he had feasted on, he had never smelt anything like this. He couldn't hold himself back. This boy was dominating him with the scent; Hoseok muffled a growl.

By now, Hoseok was extremely hungry. He deepened the kiss, lifting the boy up with little-to-no trouble. In all honesty, the stranger was as light as him. Without wasting a second, Hoseok dropped the boy onto the bed in the corner of the room. "What's your name?" he asked against the stranger's lips. Hoseok closed the distance once again as he crawled over the boy.

"Chae Hyung—Hyungwon," the boy breathed out heavily as if he was almost in a daze. Hoseok smirked; his power was starting to work even more now. He was in charge. 

Hyungwon, as he had said, was shivering and trying to grasp the bed sheets. The heat in the room was rising with each pant from the scrawny teen. Hoseok desperately started to pull off Hyungwon's gray t-shirt. Hyungwon could only follow along, his eyes lidded from the drowsiness of the other's power.

Hoseok suddenly stopped all the action. He looked at the human. Hyungwon's eyes pooled with unshed tears as he placed a hand on his sickening flat stomach. No wonder he was so light, Hoseok thought to himself. The poor boy was as thin as a twig. Each bone from the inside of him stuck out for everyone to see and his skin was filled with marks, faded and fresh. Hoseok couldn't help it, he leaned down and kissed up Hyungwon's pale, bruised skin. Hyungwon could only wince in silence, tears rolling down his face.

Hoseok by now had removed his shirt as well, sliding his fingers past the hem of Hyungwon's shorts. The boy had begun to wiggle around somewhat, his body stiff from the powers Hoseok had used to keep the boy dazed. Hyungwon placed a heavy arm over his mouth to block out the sounds his voice had made. Hoseok only moved it after a few seconds.

"I wanna hear you," he whispered. Hyungwon could only moan quietly, died tears staining his lean face.

"Tell me your name—" Hyungwon leaned his head back, his bangs covering his crystal pink eyes. Hoseok took this as a chance to attach his lips to the other's neck. The teen moaned out from the sensation and Hoseok snarled quietly.

Kissing a mark he made, he smirked brilliantly. "Hoseok," he said huskily. The rest was history. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hoseok had awoken from a peaceful night sleep. Not like he needed the sleep, but, after a night of wonder, a rest was needed for sure. His arm was numb from the weight on top of it and he turned his head towards it. Opening his eyes, before him, Hyungwon slept. Now that he looked closer, his guess was most likely right. He looked like a younger adult, around eighteen most likely. The boy was sleeping with ragged breathing. His bare chest full of red scratches and they lifted up with each passing breath, his bones jutting out. Hoseok watched him for a few. It wasn't until the boy started to twitch, his eyes opening slowly that he sat up against the headboard.

"Good morning, babe," Hoseok smiled his known arrogant grin as he chuckled. Hyungwon yawned, his eyes opening and glancing at Hoseok. Hyungwon's eyes shot open and he jolted awake. 

"Who are you?" the human shouted out, drawing the blanket to his bare chest. Hoseok sighed, rubbing his eyes. 

"No need to hide. Not like I haven't seen everything already." Hoseok sat up, stretching his arms. The color of his pale skin was back once again, the fading was long gone for now. But, something was off. His skin wasn't as light as it would have been.

"I asked you a question! Who the hell are you?" Hyungwon was already shaking and he shouted once again. He held the blanket all the way up to his chin, face flushed and eyes wide. Hyungwon's breathing became heavy and ragged. Hoseok pushed away from the covers, his legs crossed.

Hoseok went tense for a second. Loud, audible footsteps stomped up a flight of stairs from outside Hyungwon's room. They were a light sound, a female it was. He raised an eyebrow, his smirk still fixed on his face as he glanced Hyungwon up and down one last time. Hyungwon froze in his spot, muttering words under his breath.

"I'd hide your body if I were you," Hoseok shrugged in monotone, disappearing into thin air. Hyungwon went stiff, wide brown eyes darting around the room.

"What—Where the fuck did you go?" Hyungwon yelled out quieter, flailing himself around on the bed. He threw his legs up, pushing the blanket down so he could see. "Where are you?" he yelled again.

"Honey, is everything alright?" A sweet, fair voice came from behind the door. Hoseok laughed at the sight of Hyungwon panicking to cover his body. The door began to crack open and Hyungwon laid down, the blanket covering his whole body. He peeked his head up from under the covers.

When the door opened all the way, an older, young-faced woman stood there. She was shorter than most woman in her age spectrum, her eyes a dull brown and her hair in a high bun. She was wearing a fancy, pretentious suit that showed off her thin frame. The woman looked as if she'd be the type to show off her wealth to others who didn't get as much as her. Hoseok held back from scoffing at the lady.

"Yes, Mother. I am fine," Hyungwon faked a yawn, acting like he had awoken only a few seconds ago. Hoseok didn't bother to hide his sigh, laughing to himself as he walked over towards the women. The lady looked right through him and he smirked, leaning down to her level. Her eyes met his and Hoseok felt something off about the lady. The woman smiled a brilliantly wide grin as if she was giving it towards  _him_. Hoseok raised an eyebrow, eyes squinted. He mentally shrugged it off, stepping over to the side of the door like it was nothing, leaning his body against it. The lady kept her eyes on Hyungwon, but, he could tell she felt his presence.

"What was that?" The women asked with a seemingly fake confusion.

"Nothing!"

"I thought I heard laugh—"

"Perhaps it was only your imagination. Now, may I get dressed Mother?" Hyungwon smiled weakly. His mother sighed, shaking her head. Hoseok was sure the lady could see Hyungwon shaking.

"Sure thing, sweetie," his Mother started to close the door behind her. "Your father and I have to leave in a few; breakfast is on the table. Love you, see you tonight, Hyungwon." With that, his mother left without looking back.

Hyungwon sighed in content, pushing the covers away from his face and onto his chest. Hoseok could see the goosebumps forming on the other's skin. The morning breeze was chilly, he guessed from the reactions Hyungwon was giving. Hoseok began picking up his clothing when Hyungwon closed his eyes.

"Are you still there?" Hyungwon called out.

Hoseok let himself reappear, he was now sitting at Hyungwon's desk and in clothes. "Your mother seems fun," he laughed. "But yeah, I'm still here. You missed me already?"

"Shut up!" Hyungwon hissed. He pulled the covers close to him as he picked up his clothing that had gotten thrown across the floor. "You keep ignoring my question! Who—Who are you?"

"You know."

"Clearly, I do not!"

"I told you last night, as you were a moaning me—"

"Shut the hell up! Just...answer my damn question!"

"Fine," Hoseok sighed. " Shin Hoseok, I'd thought you'd remember.  _Especially_  after last night." He winked.

Hyungwon groaned, "I can't be-believe this."

"What?"

"I fucked was fucked by a random guy!" Hyungwon pushed the covers fully away from his body, now dressed. He was still shaking fiercely. "That—that can fucking dis-disappear!"

"Hey, whoa there, calm down?" Hoseok stood up, walking over to the end of the black bed.

"Stay a-away!" Hyungwon wiped away a tear. Only it did nothing as more poured down his face.

Hoseok didn't listen, only taking a seat by the crying human. "Hey, calm down. I haven't done anything to you, I was joking." He was lying and he was sure Hyungwon knew he was too, but it didn't pass through their brains as much as it should've. Though, at a time like this, some truth of best-kept secret.

Now, even though it was a bad time to do something like this, Hoseok took a chance to look at the poor boy. Hyungwon was incredibly thin, underweight and anorexic. And from what he saw, self-harm was something he did frequently. With this painful anxiety attack as well, Hoseok knew this kid was in serious grief. The teen was fairly attractive, to say the least. He most likely held potential as his family must have been rich from what Hoseok could see. Hoseok didn't really assume anything of it, though.

"I really can't leave you like this," Hoseok muttered to himself. He sat up, pacing around the room. "What do you like to eat?"

"What?" Hyungwon looked up briefly, his eyes irritated from the heavy crying.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Uh—" Hyungwon curled himself up more, leaning against the headboard. His eyes were still streaming with shed tears.

"Fuck, alright—You like bubble tea and chicken?"

"Yeah—"

"Got it," Hoseok groaned out, walking to the window. "Stay right there, I'll be back in a few." Hyungwon nodded immediately, getting the point that he shouldn't move from his room. "Alright, good." With a final glance at the tear-faced teen, Hoseok opened the balcony doors.

"Wait are you going to fucking  _jump_?" Hyungwon bounced up, but, since he was still trembling, he fell onto his stomach across the bed. Hoseok shrugged, smirked, and ran. He grabbed the railing of the balcony, leaping off. From behind him, he could hear Hyungwon screaming out. Hoseok just ran at full speed.

 

It had taken him longer than he thought it would. He rushed into the closest cafe, asking for bubble tea and chicken. They didn't have any chicken. So, he ended up looking for a close enough portal and diving through there back to Unmei. The bubble tea shop there was always crowded and he ran into the first shop he saw. Hundreds of Demons stood in a line that went out onto the street. He sighed. He couldn't ghost through his kind, so he only had one choice left.

"Move out of the way, fuckers!" he yelled out. Everyone glared, but, as they noticed who it was, each Demon went wide-eyed. "Did you all hear me? Move it, this is urgent!" It actually wasn't, but Hoseok wanted to get back to that boy as fast as possible. "Come on! Move it!" he shouted again as he pushed people away.

The male at the counter began to shake with fear, Hoseok smirked. "Hey, I need two drinks, one boba tea, and a coffee. Also, a bag of popcorn chicken. You know how I like them." He ended it with a wink and the male flushed, rushing to the back.

Hoseok had waited a few minutes, longer than needed, but the worker had shown up with the drinks quickly and his bag of chicken. He leaned against the counter, smirking. "That'll be thirteen," the male's voice was shaking as he typed in things into the cash register. Hoseok smiled his iconic grin once again and slid a twenty.

"Keep the change," Hoseok whispered with a smirk. He took both drinks and the bag, walking out of the store at a normal pace. But, once he wandered down the street and back to the portal, he ran through it. Hoseok began dashing down the street at full speed. Thankfully, the mansions weren't that far. Using one arm to climb the tree and jump onto the balcony of Hyungwon's house, he groaned. He was already feeling weak from energy loss. "I'm back!"

"He-hello," Hyungwon waved. He was at his desk, face stuffed into a book. Hyungwon was now dressed and ready in a black sweater and skinny jeans.

"Here's your tea. Ya' better not waste it." Hoseok placed the tea and bag of food on the desk.

"Thanks..." Hyungwon looked at the drink then at Hoseok. The Demon took a sip of his coffee.

"What?" Hoseok asked. "You don't like bubble tea?"

"No, no. It's not that, I just—" Hyungwon paused as Hoseok picked up the tea and shoved the straw into his mouth.

"Just drink it already," Hoseok sighed heavily. He could already feel his energy draining at a rapid rate. Although, something seemed off about it. He didn't feel as weary or tired as he normally would after running around so much. He looked past the thought and yawned.

"Alright." Hyungwon gabbed the drink from Hoseok's grasp, the straw still in his mouth. Taking a sip, he placed it on his desk. "Hey...Are-are you going to leave now?" he asked.

Hoseok sat down on the bed. It was early morning; 9:45 pmthe clock had read. "Soon? I guess?" Hoseok could leave anytime he wanted, no one was technically holding him back. But, he knew Hyunwoo would get angry if he didn't show up before noon. "Probably around one I'll have to leave?"

"How—How did you even get...here," Hyungwon began, looking down. "What—what even are you? You can fucking disappear and survive a fall from the second floor!"

Hoseok smirked, standing up and walking up to Hyungwon. He leaned down, whispering into the teen's ear, "You don't know? I'm your worst nightmare, kid."

Hyungwon went tense in his chair, "What—"

Hoseok burst out laughing at the fearful reaction Hyungwon made. "I'm messing with you, I'm really nothing but a dead soul. Demon, whatever you wanna call us. I'm a  _sinful_ creature." Something seemed to strike inside of Hyungwon and he raised an eyebrow. He began to shuffle through papers on his desk.

"A...A Demon? A Sin?"

"Yup," Hoseok took a sip of his coffee, glancing at the desk from beside the human. "Like I said, nothing too much." Hoseok had assumed that Hyungwon thought he was joking so he smirked playfully.

Hyungwon pulled out a few papers from one of the many drawers. The paper was worn and clearly looked at a lot. Hyungwon extended the papers out more for Hoseok to see. "Do—Do you know this company?"

Hoseok squinted his eyes at the form. Etched across the paper was the words 'Chae Industry' right there in bold letters. Hoseok gasped in sudden fear. "No—No, no, no. Why do you even have these papers?" Hoseok took the pamphlet, ripping it in half.

Hoseok didn't understand how Hyungwon had access to these papers. No one knew of him and the Demon's existence, only a few did, mostly the ones they would feast from. Hoseok began to think: had a Demon tried to attack him? Did he just have some strange obsession with Demons and Sins from Unmei?

"That's my families industry. I guess it's fairly well-known?"

"No, no, no! No, you can't be serious! You work for a 'Demon destroying' company?" Hoseok raised his arms up, his voice rising higher in anger and slight terror.

"No, my parent's work there." Hyungwon stood up, cocked his head to the side, glancing at the papers on his desk again. Hoseok looked over at Hyungwon, noticing something marked across his neck. Hoseok's eyes went wide and he gasped silently. "There's a bunch of lists of wanted Demons. And, I found this." The human held up another paper, only now the paper was of photos of fellow Demons. Hoseok immediately recognized them all.

At the top, followed by a bold titling for 'Most Wanted', the name Shin Hoseok fixed at number three. His face and sly smirk right there on the page. Along with him was his 'family'. They were technically his friends. Although, they had spent years together, battling every mission they got.

"Are you shitting me!" Hoseok went to take the paper but Hyungwon moved it away from him.

Hyungwon took a stick from the bag and ate a piece of chicken. Hoseok had begun to back off somewhat. He needed to leave, Hyungwon's family was dangerous towards his kind. He was a Demon, a Sin and they were monsters out to hunt spirits just like him. The Chae Industry hated everything with Unmei. They wanted their kind wiped out from existence altogether. Hoseok wasn't safe here, he took subtle steps towards the balcony.

"Why are you trying to get away?" Hoseok froze mid-step. He had gotten far, Hyungwon was staring at him with glossy mocha eyes. Hoseok held back from letting them affect him.

"What do you mean?"

"I see you walking away."

"Oh," Hoseok averted his gaze onto Hyungwon's neck once again. He was dead, both by his world and Hyungwons. By the looks of it, the teen hadn't noticed what he had done yet and he was completely fine with that.

"I won't hurt you...I haven't even assigned myself to the company," Hyungwon began. "I probably won't join, anyway."

"Why wouldn't you? You'd get loads of money and you'd get to wipe us from existence, what's better than that?" Hoseok shouted out. He didn't mean to raise his voice but he was nervous and panicked. This house, he knew something was off when he had awoken.

Hoseok knew now why Hyungwon's mother seemed off. She could see him. She was the leader, she could see Demons. Mrs. Chae, he knew, most likely had workers already crowding the house.  

"No, why would I want to kill other people?" Hyungwon hesitantly sat back down, stuffing the papers into a folder.

"We aren't humans Hyungwon! We're dead fucking souls! I'm a Sin! I'm wanted officially dead and your parents—"

"Step...parents," Hyungwon corrected.

"Fine, you're  _step parents_  have all the access they need! Wipe us straight out of this goddamn world. I can't stay here, I'll end up deader than when I arrived! I'm sure your step-mother knew, she saw me, she knew I was there!" By now, Hoseok was shaking, dread intertwined within each word that flew from his mouth.

"I won't let them get you—" Hyungwon started to speak but Hoseok shushed him. Hyungwon tried to walk closer to the Demon, only Hoseok moved back farther.

"Oh  _yeah_ ," Hoseok threw his hands up. "Yeah, play the whole classic 'keep the Demon safe so I can get my family's industry to kill him off'. Yeah, smart idea for  _sure_!" Hoseok didn't want to fight anymore; steam was already seeping out of his ears.

"No, I wouldn't—"

"Oh, shut it! Anyone who had that kind of power would do it. Plus, I jumped you, that's just another thing to add to the all of the reasons why!" Hoseok knew he shouldn't have exploded like that. He didn't feel safe here, he wasn't safe here, he needed to leave as fast as possible.

Without another word, he turned around, dashing out onto the opened balcony. Not even giving a single glance back, he jumped off of it. Hoseok threw his coffee somewhere behind him once he landed.

"Wait!" Hyungwon had shouted from behind him. He ignored the human's callings, running as fast as he could down the streets. Thankfully, he was able to swiftly find the portal from before. He praised death that it was still open between those two houses. Jumping into it, he groaned.  _He was seriously dead meat._

"Welcome back, Hoseok." Hyunwoo stood there, a sly smile on his face. He had probably waited there for a while. Hoseok flinched from the elder's voice, ignoring him and trekking onward.

"Shut the fuck up, Hyunwoo." Hoseok shouldered past his leader. He pushed his blonde fringe away from his eyes as he scoffed under a deep breath. The Demon walked down the street, Hyunwoo following behind him, his head held low.

"You screwed up, huh." It wasn't even a question anymore.

"I screwed up," Hoseok cried out, a few Demons out on the streets glancing at him in a judging manner. He knew he was done for when he was to reach home. His friends would certainly kill him once they find out the truth. "I fucking  _marked_ him, Hyunwoo."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would suggest rereading chapters one and two before you read this, I edited a lot and added a much of new stuff.

The walk home was silent. Hoseok couldn't bring himself to speak. "So, you  _marked_ him?" Hyunwoo spoke up as they walked to their home.

"No," Hoseok held his voice out for a few seconds, "I was  _clearly_ joking."

"Hoseok, you know we don't joke around with—"

"I was being sarcastic!" Hoseok gripped the sides of his head. "Hyunwoo, what the hell am I going to do? I marked him, that's literally the worst thing I could possibly do!"

"Well, this isn't something I could help you with, this is something the King could probably fix."

"Hyunwoo, you don't know what type of state I'm in now. I cannot go and ask the damned King! He's a human! His family fucking owns Chae Industry!" Hyunwoo stopped in his tracks, eyes wide.

"Chae—Chae Industry?" he asked hesitantly. Hoseok could only nod. "Well, we have a bigger problem then I thought."

"No shit, Sherlock!" Hoseok threw his hands up. "Marking someone is a huge fucking deal! Plus, when that person just-so-happens to be part of our worst enemy? That's even worse!"

They continued to walk in silence after that. Hoseok was mentally panicking and absolutely terrified for what he would have to deal with. Hyunwoo just looked puzzled and worried. "I mean—I'm not sure what we could do to fix this...I guess we're just going to have to bring him back here and take him in?"

"We can't do that Hyunwoo!" Hoseok had stopped in his tracks. They were close to their shared hideout and he knew his friends could hear them from where they where. "He's apart of a Demon killing company. He's an heir and taking him in as a Demon would be one of the worst decisions ever."

"We need to do something fast. Before his parents find out about the mark, they'll know what it is!" Hyunwoo sighed. "Was his parents home?"

"They left this morning."

"Great, do you know what time they get back?"

"I believe his mother said later tonight?"

Hyunwoo placed his hands on his hips, looking up at the foggy morning sky. The sun was nonexistent most of the time, and when it was, it wasn't bright. The dark gray clouds normally covered it. "We have a good twelve hours until they get home, a good nine to ten to get him and leave." Hyunwoo nodded at this. "I'll take him here later in the afternoon, what's his name?"

"Whoa, hold up! You're gonna let your pride show, Mister if you bring him here. Rather not have to deal with that side of you today."

"Whatever, we'll talk about it with the gang," Hyunwoo sneered slightly. "Now, I asked what his name was?"

"Hyungwon, Chae Hyungwon." Hoseok glanced up at Hyunwoo, "I'm more scared of telling everyone in the gang than I would if I had to tell his parents this."

"Well, no need to be scared much longer," a voice called from behind them. Hoseok screamed and he jumped back as Hyunwoo stood unfazed.

"Kihyun!" Hoseok covered his pounding heart. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Good, now get your ass into the house now, we all need to talk," Kihyun glared, eyes boring holes into Hoseok's pale flesh.

"Fuck—" Hoseok whispered under his breath, Hyunwoo bumped into his side.

"Language, Lust." Hoseok rolled his eyes, chuckling quietly before dashing into their apartment flat.

They had lived pretty peacefully in a first floor flat within a rundown building. It was fairly calm unless Kihyun was either upset or someone was having a mental fit over something. Other than that, Hoseok felt that the area was homey. Their kitchen connected to their living room as a small hallway connected to it. The hall led to the bedrooms and bathroom. The place even smelled of home-cooked food and strawberries. It was all thanks to their childish member Minhyuk, who for some reason loved the fruit.

The walls were a musky grays stone on the outside. Inside, the rooms were a light gray and the floors a broken marble. They had shaggy carpets in the living room and bedrooms. Their home was small—Kihyun having to share a room with Changkyun, their youngest. Hyunwoo bunked with Minhyuk. While Hoseok and Jooheon had separate rooms. That was only because they won a game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' to decide who got the single beds.

"Alright, everyone! Huddle in the living room, ASAP!" Kihyun yelled out through the house, his voice bouncing off of the walls. Hoseok felt his body tense, Kihyun was getting mad and this wasn't a good sign for the team. Kihyun was incredibly hard to control.

"What is it?" Jooheon had appeared from the hallway beside a sleepy Minhyuk.

Jooheon was a mood-maker and so was Minhyuk. But, they could feel the seriousness bursting around the other. Jooheon had recently dyed his hair back to normal black, even going as far as cutting it fairly short. Minhyuk covered himself with a blanket that wrapped around his head and upper-body. His bangs were getting longer and his eyes were almost about to be covered by a dark-brown fringe. He was already constantly pushing it away from his face.

"Where's Changkyun?" Kihyun ignored the question from their second-in-charge, only worried for their youngest.

"Probably in your guy's room, hiding away like always." Minhyuk wrapped his blue blanket around his body tighter. He took a seat on the loveseat next to their leader.

Kihyun sighed lightheartedly; Changkyun was the only member he couldn't get mad at. Either it was the younger's past that hit Kihyun so badly or it was the love that flew around them. No one knew for sure, but something made it impossible for Kihyun to yell at him.

"What's his problem today?" Jooheon laughed airly, taking a seat on the couch. Hoseok had made himself at home too on the black sofa, legs up on the coffee table.

"Um, you'll see in a few, I guess—" footsteps cut him off as they stomped down the hall and into the room.

Changkyun was finally out of his room, bangs dusting the underneath of his eyes. His light-brown hair was messy, sticking up in every direction. He looked like he rolled straight out of bed. The younger had his arms gripped around Kihyun's arm, shuffling behind the elder. Kihyun pulled the weary one down onto the couch, sitting next to the other. Changkyun never let go of Kihyun once.

"Alright, now that we have everyone, let's begin!" Kihyun started, his voice raising a pitch higher than normal. He glared at Hoseok. "Do you have something to tell us?" A fake joyful look coated the sin's face and Hoseok scoffed.

Hoseok knew he couldn't sugarcoat this, so he chose the best option; being completely blunt. He took in a deep breath, saying as if it was nothing: "I marked a human."

"You  _what_?" Minhyuk shouted out in disbelief.

"Not all too surprised—" Jooheon covered his mouth quickly.

"Wow, thanks," Hoseok rolled his eyes once again. He could feel his body beginning to fade away and he noticed how a few of the members too were fading as well. Changkyun being the most transparent out of the six.

"How did this happen?" Minhyuk asked wearily.

"I was feasting and well, I found this teenager, a boy, and his scent! You wouldn't believe how delicious it smelled. It was heaven," Hoseok began. "I was just enjoying a nice meal and I guess I accidentally marked him in the process? I don't really know, last night was such a blur, my mind was completely hazed."

"What are we going to do with this? No actual Demon,  _especially_ a fucking Sin, has ever marked a human before. You just don't do that!" Kihyun has raised his voice again, Changkyun flinching beside him silently.

"We have to remove that mark somehow!" Hoseok had started to raise his voice too, getting annoyed at Kihyun already. "He's apart of a Demon killing company, we need to get that mark off of him!"

Jooheon lifted his head, eyebrows raised. "Why didn't you bring him here? You just left him like that? Hoseok, he's marked, and his parents are apart of a Demon killing industry? Chae Industry?"

"Yeah..." Hoseok took a deep breath, rubbing his temples. His bleached bangs had covered his eyes, hiding the fact they were reeling in panic.

From the view he had of everyone, each of their expressions was painted in a weary-like stress. Hoseok leaned further back into his seat, desperately trying to hide away as much as he could. He could feel the eyes on him throughout the whole conversation. They were burning holes in his flesh.

"You know you can't get rid of a marking, Hoseok?" Hyunwoo informed. "You're just going to have to live with it—"

"No! For our safety, we need to do something about this!" Hoseok cut their leader off.

"Just—how about you go and fetch this human and bring him secretly done here? Pretend he's one of us?"

Hoseok froze. He knew it would be a bad idea to bring a human—of all people—down into Unmei. Hyungwon wouldn't have a chance of surviving, Hoseok knew what would happen. The Demons would point out his differences; the exotic smell, the color of his aura. They would easily notice the difference between them. He just wasn't safe down here.

"Before you start overthinking this; you need to bring him down so we can find a way to solve this. We can't just leave him in Arradona with that etched on his skin. " Hoseok knew that was true and he refused to reply to the statement Minhyuk made.

"Fine, fine. I'll figure out a way to bring him down!" Hoseok groaned, agreeing only to get the conversation to end.

"You better not knock him out and drag his ass down here," Jooheon laughed.

"You think you're so funny, huh, jackass?" Hoseok scoffed with an unamused grin.

"I think I'm actually very funny, smartass."

"Don't start you two," Hyunwoo glared at the both of them. He had stood up and walked into the kitchen, probably getting something to drink. The fridge opening and closing.

"Bring the boy down here, right now," Kihyun had stepped back up to the plate once again, his wrath laced in his words.

"Right now?" Hoseok sat up against the sofa, eyes wide. "As in—right  _fucking_  now?"

"Yes."

"What—"

"We need him down here as quickly as possible or else something's going to happen. No one has ever mated with a human and we have no clue on what to do nor what could happen to that kid."

Hoseok sighed, rubbing his eyes with a little to much force. Kihyun was right whether he liked to admit it or not. Hyungwon was a living being and not a dead soul left to live life as a Demon. "Fine, I'll go get him now, but, can I have some help here?"

Hoseok knew it was dangerous to go out in the middle of the day in Arradona. Too many humans were around and if any saw them fading and devouring their next prey; chaos would let loose between both somewhat-calm realms. He also knew that he'd be the least likely to fade away as he is now mated with a human. It was a children's legend that when a Demon and human mated, the Demon would gain unlimited life back in their soul. So far, it seemed relatively true, his skin was still pale but it was less than it normally would have been.

"Hyunwoo can join you—"

Kihyun got cut off from saying anymore as Hoseok jolted out of his seat, yelling; "No! I can't have Mister Pride assist me in this. Hell. No."

"Then take Minhyuk!" Kihyun lifted his hands up in frustration.

"What about Changkyun? Can't  _he_  go?" Minhyuk whined, eyes wide and lips in a pout. Hoseok could tell he didn't want to go out into Arradona during the day. He hated the sunlight there, it was always way too bright and Hoseok happily agreed to that.

"I mean—" Kihyun started to speak once again but Changkyun cut him off as he began to shift so he was visible to the group. Everyone went silent when he opened his mouth to speak.

"I guess I could go," Changkyun spoke softly, barely above a whisper. The five of them gawked at their youngest.

"You don't have to force yourself—" Kihyun got cut off again as Changkyun shushed him.

The group stared at the two in awe. Changkyun was always the silent type who didn't mess with anyone. He was never the one to want to go out of the house or leave his room. He liked to stay by himself most of the time, Kihyun being his only exception. He hated when Kihyun was mad but hated it, even more, when Kihyun was gentle with him. Or when he got worried about his mental stability. This was all new to the group, something they haven't seen in years.

"I can go, I'm not that fucking unstable." Swearing at Kihyun, too, was new as well. Minhyuk and Jooheon gasped in a fake hysteria.

"You...want to go?" Kihyun now spoke in a softer voice, his eyes shaking and shining in concern. Kihyun was known for his instantaneous shifts in behavior when around Changkyun.

"Sure," the younger replied briefly.

"Well, it's settled!" Jooheon laughed to himself, glad it wasn't him chosen to go.

"I—Changkyun?" Kihyun kept his eyes trained on the other's weary, blood-shot eyes. The younger hummed in acknowledgment. "You're almost faded...are you sure you want to go?"

"I mean, I could fill up while I'm there," Changkyun glanced at Kihyun's arm as he said that. The hot-head had decided to wear a simple black shirt and his scarred-up arms were visible. "Plus, I don't want you hurting yourself just so I can stay alive."

"Awww, that's sweet!" Minhyuk giggled, wrapping the blanket around his face so his mouth and nose were covered. Jooheon smacked him across the head. Minhyuk sobbed in fake pain.

"Changkyun, I don't mind losing a few pints of blood for you..." Kihyun ignored the other two as he continued to speak to the younger.

"No, I won't let you. I'm going up with Hoseok and I'm filling up," Changkyun snapped rather loudly. It caused Kihyun to turn dumbfounded within seconds. "I'm sorry," he whispered when he noticed the elder's reaction.

"It's alright," Kihyun didn't seem it but he covered his emotions well. "You two need to head on up there. Best to set on foot there before the portals close for the day."

"Kihyun's right," Hyunwoo joined in again, grabbing a book from the coffee table. He sat on the other end of the couch.

Hoseok groaned and looked at Changkyun, eyebrows raised. "Ready?"

"Yeah, sure," Changkyun nodded. He stood up with slight difficulty, Kihyun having to help him up.

"You really don't seem—"

"I'm fine," Changkyun spoke with gritted teeth, cutting off Hoseok from finishing.

Nobody said anything else and they left as quickly as possible. Kihyun had offered to walk to them to the portal. Changkyun just shrugged the offer away, leaving the elder to frown as he watched them go. Minhyuk and Jooheon had to leave before they left so they didn't miss the bus to get into town for weekly shopping. Even though they were remarkably poor, they tried to get food at least once a week. Plus, Minhyuk liked to stock up on his strawberries.

Just like when he was with Hyunwoo, the walk with Changkyun was silent for Hoseok. The younger was walking in a black hoodie and face mask. He was trying to hide the fact he was almost all transparent. The portal was still open and close by; they were able to jump in without anyone noticing. The familiar scene of mansions filled their surroundings. The area covered by the evening light. The sun was high in the sky and it burned his pale skin. He kept his hood down and sleeves rolled up, forgetting that the sun would hurt him.

Changkyun had started scanning the crowd of humans that were walking up and down the streets. For some reason, there were more people than there usually was when he had watched from the portal. They ended up having to push past people to try to get back to Hyungwon's house. Hoseok led the way towards the teen's mansion, rushing to the tree beside the house that he climbed the night before. Few people were around Hyungwon's house as it was the weekend. People had places to be by the afternoon.

As Hoseok jumped up to latch himself onto the tree trunk, Changkyun sighed. "What?" Hoseok whispered in annoyance, glaring his dark eyes at the younger.

"Is this how you got into there? Isn't this breaking and entering?"

"Shut up, you Sloth," Hoseok groaned out as he climbed into the branches of the tree. Changkyun reluctantly followed, scoffing and climbing up beside the other. It wasn't like the young Demon had a choice in leaving or not. If he didn't fill his system before leaving, he'd be dead. Literally.

Hoseok peered into the bedroom. It was exactly the same as when he had left, the bed a mess and Hyungwon's clothing littered the floors. The room had appeared lighter as he looked closer. Hoseok never noticed how grey the walls of the bedroom were or how dark Hyungwon's room was in general. The curtains were white and translucent, the walls covered in black and white art. The bed matched the paintings and theme, everything was either black, gray or white. He could see that Hyungwon was still at his desk, it didn't look like he moved from that spot at all. The empty bottle of bubble tea left there and the empty bag of chicken thrown on the floor.

Hyungwon looked totally out of it as he sat there, staring at papers that filled his desk. The clothes we wore before he left seemed to be long gone and replaced with a black graphic tee and shorts. His eyes were wavering back and forth, reading whatever was on the paper as he rested his head in his hands. Hyungwon had his hair pushed back, he most likely kept on running his fingers through it. The daze that overcame him must have been so strong that he didn't even look like he was breathing.

"Hoseok, I can sense it—I sense it."

"What? What are you sensing? There are many things you can sense, kid."

"Fresh cuts," the younger muttered in thirst. "I can feel the burning on the skin. I never noticed how hungry I was until now—Hoseok, let me feast on him, please?"

"Changkyun! No!" Hoseok yelled under his breath. "Let's get him and bring him back down to our place."

Changkyun licked his lips, "How are we going to do that, exactly?"

"No clue, just wing it?" Hoseok shrugged and leaped onto the balcony once again.

He was having some type of déjà vu as he stood there, watching the teenager. Hyungwon didn't hear him land once again and Hoseok wandered over to him slowly. Changkyun had jumped too, now walking beside Hoseok. They both strolled up behind the unaware teen, they glanced at each other quickly. Hoseok sighed to himself and Hyungwon flinched at the sound, turning around fast.

Hyungwon's eyes grew wide as he observed the fellow Demon in front of him. The human had begun to tremble and Hyungwon zoned out in shock. He looked at both Changkyun and Hoseok and he opened his mouth to speak. "Hoseok—"

"I'm sorry," Hoseok whispered, cutting the younger off. He turned the spinning chair the teen was in and leaned forward. He picked up Hyungwon out of the chair carelessly and carried him bridal style. "But I have to do this."

"Hoseok—what are you—" Hyungwon began. But, Changkyun wrapped a scarf that he had taken and wrapped it around the poor boy's mouth tightly. He had used one of the hardest knots to get out so Hyungwon wouldn't be able to free himself. The boy struggled to try to remove it with trembling fingers. Hyungwon ended up giving up and Hoseok groaned at the sight.

"Changkyun, take that off of him," Hoseok growled. Changkyun rolled his eyes, not making a move to obey.

"Come on, this makes it more fun!"

"No, it doesn't. Take it off of him."

"I will after we jump and land safely. Don't want him screaming and shit. We'll attract people's attention and we don't want that."

Hyungwon began to shake, flailing around in Hoseok's arms. "Hey, stop moving around so much or I'll end up dropping you," Hyungwon only moved around more. "Stop!" he hissed. Hyungwon froze in place, face etched with fear.

"Typical scaredy-cat. Most who harm themselves tend to be like that," Changkyun pointed out. Hyungwon seemed to jolt in alarm.

"Says you, Sloth. You don't seem to be that much of a scaredy-cat."

"Well, I've been like this a long time," Changkyun laughed. "I guess I got used to this state, just like you got used to yours. But, right now, I'm dying of hunger."

"No shit, you're almost transparent. You need to fill up."

"How?" Changkyun asked, his eyebrows raised.

"You figure that out, we're not cutting up Hyungwon!" A muffled scream came from the boy in his arms and Hoseok began to panic. They had walked over to the balcony and they haven't move at all for the last minute or two. Hyungwon had started to flip out in fright. "Calm down, we're not going to hurt you Hyungwon."

"Maybe some—"

"No, not at all Changkyun. Just go down the street, I'm sure you'll find someone to feed off of."

"Why not him though? He has fresh—really fresh cuts. He has like...twenty-minute-old cut on his stomach. I can smell it! Can you not smell the dried blood?"

Hyungwon had his head leaned back against Hoseok's arm so he could look at the young Demon. His eyes wide from hearing what Changkyun had stated. He was quivering with fear and his body was completely frozen in Hoseok's arms. Hoseok froze too, staring at the teen. "You cut yourself after I left?" he asked in a soft whisper. Hyungwon now averted his gaze to him, eyes wide and trembling. "Remove the fucking mask, Changkyun." The younger Demon did as told.

Hyungwon took in a deep breath. "Uh—" Hyungwon muttered and Hoseok placed him down against the railing.

Hyungwon placed a reeling hand on his stomach as he leaned wearily against the white railing. Hoseok hadn't noticed the paling in Hyungwon's skin until now. "Lift your shirt."

Hyungwon looked hesitant. But, with the expression Hoseok was giving him, Hyungwon could only surrender and do as so. He lifted up his tee in a slow, careful movement and Hoseok gasped internally. Changkyun licked his lips at the sight, eyes wide in hunger.

Fresh blood covered a slice in the pale skin. It had traveled from his navel to the end of where his ribs stuck out. The cut had opened older ones under it, causing more damage. Hoseok couldn't bear to look but Changkyun was dying in the view, eager to get a taste of the open flesh.

"I want to eat—" Changkyun muttered. "Please—Kid, let me—let me taste—" he could barely make out a sentence as he looked at the bruised skin.

Hyungwon was having a mental breakdown as he shifted his gaze from Hoseok to Changkyun. Hoseok's first instinct was to put his attention on Changkyun, holding his arms together behind him. The Demon couldn't leash out an attack if he tried too. "Changkyun, you're not touching him."

"But," Changkyun swallowed hard, "I'm so damn hungry!" Changkyun was fighting against his grasp now. Hoseok could feel himself beginning to become weak as he was trying to keep him maintained.

Changkyun wasn't his normal self anymore. The scent of fresh-cut blood must have been affecting him, causing him to enter this type of rage. It had been months since he had gotten a proper meal. Kihyun had offered many times to feed the younger to keep him alive. However, Changkyun hated when he did that. He hated when his friends would hurt themselves just to satisfy him. Hoseok had done it a few times—on his leg—to help Changkyun. By now, Changkyun had gone around three, maybe four weeks without any blood.

"Please, just go attack someone else down the street," Hoseok ordered the younger. He even tried to make his voice quieter. Hyungwon spaced out, his left hand placed over his now-covered stomach. "Now, Changkyun. Just meet me back home when you're finished."

Changkyun groaned loudly, something he had never done before. Hoseok knew he had gotten the younger to obey him. He let the other go, allowing Changkyun to jump off of the balcony and run with whatever-energy-he-had-left to a close, populated house. Hoseok was now left with Hyungwon and he cursed under his breath. Hyungwon was still trying to hide and he kept his eyes trained inside of the room.

"Why are you ta-taking me?" Hyungwon hesitantly asked. Hoseok felt guilty for the teen, he knew that he messed up the night before. Hoseok felt awful for putting the teen through this hell.

"No reason; I just have a job to do," Hoseok knew he wasn't making things easier, that he was only making things worse. But, Hyungwon couldn't find out the truth right now—that he had marked his skin by accident. The teen probably knew what that meant— _marking_ someone—and he didn't want to start anything else as of now.

"What—what do you need me for?"

"Nothing, really. Don't worry, you just need to trust me with this." Hyungwon looked into Hoseok's lifeless eyes. He seemed uncertain, at least from what Hoseok could tell and he had begun to fidget with his fingers. 

Hoseok could see the skinniness of Hyungwon easily through his baggy clothing. It scared him somewhat. It made him wonder if the teen was actually eating anything at all. Hyungwon's eyes were weary and they seemed so deep, deeper than anything he's ever seen. They were dark and hooded, strange.

Hyungwon's coughing was what brought him back into the situation. Hoseok felt his eyes widen and he began to stumble out words. "I—Let me pick you up, I won't drop you. Changkyun just likes to mess with humans, you'll be—you'll be fine!"

Hyungwon seemed terrified of the idea but he didn't make a move to run away. He stayed put. Hoseok carefully wandered over towards the boy, leaning down to pick him up once again. Hyungwon leaned into Hoseok's hold, the Demon tried not to look down at the teen. He could feel Hyungwon's heartbeat against his body from this position. The pounding made him almost miss the feeling of a working heart. Hyungwon had laid his head against Hoseok's chest, his eyes closed tightly. "I won't hurt you," he tried to reassure the teenager. Hyungwon just gripped Hoseok's hoodie and closed his eyes even tighter together.

"One—" Hoseok had thought it was a good idea to count before he'd jump, just to prepare Hyungwon before it was to happen. 

"Two—" Hyungwon's grasp was even stronger now and it was surprisingly stiff for someone so frail. Hoseok stepped over the railing and glanced down at the ground. Two stories suddenly seemed like ten. No matter how many times he has done this—jumping from more than one story houses, that is—he knew he'd never get used to the fear that'd envelop him. 

"Three!" Without wasting any more time, Hoseok leaped, drawing Hyungwon closer to him. In less than a second, Hoseok had landed perfectly on two feet, his knees bending. Next thing he knew, he was running as fast as he could down the street.

Being a Demon had its perks for most. Hoseok was able to run faster than a normal human. He also wouldn't lose any stamina, the only thing he'd lose was the pigment of his skin. He'd slowly turn translucent and then transparent if he didn't feed in time. Right now, he didn't seem to be losing so much color. It was unusual but Hoseok didn't question it.

He could sense Changkyun around the corner. He could tell the Demon was almost full, seeing as his aura was heavier, more powerful than before. Changkyun was always weaker than the others, his sin was more toxic in ways that had to deal with strength. It made him more tired, more anxious and he tended to stay enclosed; isolated from the world. Being the Sloth of the team really affected Changkyun in ways no one really knew. He was that oddball, the crazy one when he was in a comfortable atmosphere. Everyone knew what he did to himself, they had known since day one in meeting each other. Changkyun was deadly to himself and no one was able to help him now. He was already dead and long gone from any form of savior. Kihyun was all he had left in trying to get help. That was probably why Changkyun was always Kihyun's number one priority.

Hyungwon had opened his eyes now, watching the scene fall out in front of him. It was probably new to him, seeing the world flash before his eyes as Hoseok ran. To humans, Hoseok knew their view would be hazier than his when running this swiftly. Hyungwon probably couldn't tell the difference between a tree and a house at a speed like this. 

They had arrived fairly quickly to the portal as it wasn't too far from Hyungwon's house. Hoseok stopped and placed Hyungwon against a wall. "You alright? Do you have any motion sickness or are we good?" Hyungwon nodded his head. But, he stumbled over his feet as he tried to stand without leaning against the wall. "You really sure?"

"Yeah," the teen muttered in reply.

Hoseok sighed, "Don't be scared, but, we're going to go through a portal."

"What—"

"Shush!" Hoseok placed a finger to his own lips to gesture Hyungwon to shut it. "We're going to go through a portal to my world. It's way different than here. The Demon realm, you should know the name. Unmei. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah, Unmei and Arradona. My mother told me about it," Hyungwon mumbled.

"Yes, good. But, Unmei is way more...dark and it's not as...lively as here. I want you to stay by my side, don't let them know that you're a human or else I'll be deader than I am now."

"How do I even act not-human?" Hyungwon's voice had stayed moderately calm for his nature. His trembling, too, had soothed.

"I don't know," Hoseok shrugged. "I haven't been a human in years, babe."

"Please don't call me that—"

"Sorry," Hoseok laughed quietly. "But, I don't know. Just...stay beside me and try not to seem suspicious. Got it?"

"I-I got it."

"Good. Now let's go. Changkyun should already be through here."


End file.
